


The Pleasure is Mine

by CTippy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A tribute to David Tennant's Crowley in Good Omens. Song: Dirty Air by Two Cinema Door Club.





	The Pleasure is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> As a David Tennant and Crowley fan, I was bound to find him perfect for the role, and he was. I was planning to make a Crowley x Aziraphale video, but then I found this song and it made me think of Crowley and I ended up making this one first. I hope you'll like it!

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr ](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/185325165617/for-heavens-sake-ugh-i-cant-believe-i-just)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvD3lfKRuL8&t=31s) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
